Vergil vs Robin (Capcom vs DC)
Vergil vs Robin Season 1 Episode 6 Capcom vs DC Pre Fight ' '???: He is dead. ???: Really? Your joking right?! ???: No. He murdered some… fighter. I killed him. ???: You already said that. ???: Because I am Batman. ???: *sighs* I know you are. Batman: Of course you know! Now let’s go fight some- The Cave exploded and in came Vergil. Vergil grabbed his sword. Vergil: I have heard a lot about you… Batman: Robin, you take care of him. In the meantime, I am going to find The Joker… Robin: Fine. Go! Batman got in his Batmobile, and Robin stared at Vergil. Vergil: This’ll be fun. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! GO FOR IT! The Fight Vergil teleported behind Robin and sliced Robin 5 times with his sword. Robin flew backwards and threw some grenades at Vergil. Vergil sliced all the grenades in half and kicked Robin out of the Bat Cave. Robin slammed into a waterfall, and saw a boulder next to him. Robin kicked the boulder at Vergil, and then threw a grenade at the rock. The grenade exploded the rock, and sharp rock pieces flew at Vergil. Vergil laughed. Vergil: Interesting… Vergil teleported through all of the rocks and ran at Robin. Robin threw more and more grenades at Vergil, but Vergil either sliced the grenades in half or went through them. Vergil finally reached Robin and sliced Robin in the face with his sword. Robin flew backwards and touched his face. Blood. Robin ran at Vergil in anger. Robin whacked Vergil rapidly with his staff, and then kicked Vergil backwards. Robin got on his motorcycle and ran over Vergil a few times, and then leaped off of his motorcycle. Robin smashed his staff into Vergil’s face. CRACK! Vergil quickly charged a punch and punched Robin in the gut. Vergil then teleported behind Robin and punched him in the face. Robin flew backwards and threw a storm of grenades at Robin. The grenades reached Vergil and exploded. Robin laughed and walked away. Robin would just tell his boss how bad he had kicked Vergil’s bu- There was an explosion behind Robin, and Robin turned around. Robin saw Demon Vergil running at Robin. Robin screamed in fear and got on his motorcycle. Robin started to drive away, but Demon Vergil teleported in front of the motorcycle and sliced the motorcycle in half. Vergil then grabbed Robin and smashed him into the ground. Vergil grabbed a heavy rock and slammed it on Robin, making it so he couldn’t move. Vergil then swung his sword down at Robin. The screen turned black, and then it showed blood. The blood disappeared, and you could heard one voice. “It was fun…” The screen came back to normal, and it showed Robin’s dead body laying on the ground, and their stood Batman and Vergil staring at each other in anger. Conclusion This Melee’s Winner Is… Vergil!!!!!!! Next time on Capcom vs DC Akuma vs Superman